world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ochaco Uraraka
Ochaco Uraraka is a student of U.A.'s Class 1-A, training to become a Pro Hero. She is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia. Statistics *'Name': Ochaco Uraraka, Uravity *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': December 27 *'Classification': Human, Emitter-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 156 cm (5'1.5") *'Weight': 45 kg (99 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Brown *'Relatives': Ochaco's Father, Ochaco's Mother *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Zero Gravity *'Standard Equipment': Her Hero Costume, which is designed to suppress nausea and eliminate the shock caused by falling from great heights. *'Weaknesses': If Ochaco uses her Quirk too much, hits her weight limit, or is forced to use it on herself, she'll be overcome by nausea. Ochako must also make physical contact with her desired object in order to make it float. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Skill Release, Home Run Comet, Meteor Shower *'Voice Actor': Ayane Sakura Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Wall level physically, Small Building level with Zero Gravity *'Speed': Athletic Human with Supersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human physically, Class 5 with Zero Gravity *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Small Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Virtually Infinite after lifting something into the air *'Intelligence': High Average (Ochaco is a lively and energetic young girl who is known to work well with others. Although her grades are not particularly great, her creative use of her Quirk allowed her to score third place in U.A.'s rigorous Entrance Exam and tenth place during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test, showing great mastery of her Quirk and its applications. Her determination and optimistic outlook allow her to make decisions on the fly and come up with complex strategies with only minimal assistance, nearly getting the drop on Bakugo during their battle. In addition, her training with the Pro Hero Gunhead has given her valuable martial arts training, allowing her to subdue her foes with any number of grappling, take down, and throwing maneuvers, which proved invaluable during her sparring session with Thirteen, a powerful hero with a Black Hole Quirk.) Appearance Ochaco is a petite, fairly curvaceous teenage girl. She has fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has little pads on the top of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws, which are used to activate her Quirk. Her costume consists of a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback. The skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request, though. Personality Ochaco is a bubbly, lively person who thinks about everything positively, while still being objective enough to seeing flaws and virtues of something or someone, noticing their differences but respect them as she thinks all things/beings complement each other. She is very harmonic and empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will also try to help or defend anyone that previously came to her aid, especially to her dear ones. However, Ochaco can be incredibly blunt without being aware of it at times. Similar to Izuku Midoriya, her reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: Ochaco often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others may exhibit, sometimes to the point of bursting into laughter which she tries to suppress to some extent. Because of her humble background, she easily gets excited or surprised over little things and may even lose her composure when faced with actual luxury, to the point of nearly fainting. Bonus materials have depicted Ochaco as stingy, since she goes to extreme lengths to save money. Despite those oddities, Ochaco can take on an extremely determined, focused and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it, which can come as a surprise to those who are used to her cheerful side. This side of her tends to appear during combat situations, where Ochaco also demonstrates a surprisingly strategic mind, although she is not above taking more impulsive, reckless decisions. She also doesn't like to be underestimated. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, Ochaco is unwavering, even in the face of overwhelming force. Her parents are her main driving force into becoming a professional hero, as she desires above all else to give them a comfortable life, to the point of sacrificing her own feelings at times. Being quite honest about her goals and priorities, Ochaco decided to not hide her pursuit of heroism being primarily for money, despite her embarrassment over admitting so. She does this with pride, knowing that it is for her parents' benefit. After meeting Izuku, Ochaco also grew to admire his own motives to become a hero and his compassionate nature, wanting to be like him of both emotional strength and combat terms, something which eventually allowed her to gain more motives to achieve her goals. In terms of heroism, Ochaco has shown more preference towards rescuing efforts, being a fan of Thirteen and their expertise in the area. However, she is also aware of her own physical limitations, instead deciding to choose the more combat-oriented hero Gunhead for internship in order to learn martial arts and increase her fighting repertoire. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Zero Gravity: Ochaco's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity, such as making objects weightless or making objects float upon touching them. She also is able to cancel the effects of her Quirk by closing her fingers together. A drawback to this Quirk that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result. *'Skill Release': Ochaco can press her finger tips together and make whatever she has touched stop floating. She uses this move for both combat and support purposes, such as when she saved Izuku Midoriya from falling to death during the entrance exam. **'Meteor Shower': After causing that several rubbles fell from continuous attacks, Ochaco can collect a large quantity of the surrounding destruction, forming a deadly, giant meteor of rubbles. *'Gyrokinetic Combat': Ochaco can use her Quirk for physical combat or support, able to reduce the effective weight for her advantage. Though she has used this for combat purposes in weapons, Ochaco only had reduced other people' weight for supportive reasons. **'Home Run Comet': After applying her Quirk's power of making objects weightless to some rubble and a pillar, Ochaco can use the pillar to hit the rubble at her enemy, acting as an improvised yet quite strong bat. Hero Costume: All aspects of Ochaco's Hero Costume was made for the sole purpose of helping minimize the negative affects of her Quirk. *'Uraraka Wrists': This equipment's interior contains a device that clamps down and releases like a blood pressure gauge, stimulating the pressure points around the wrist area that suppress nausea. *'Uraraka Neck': This equipment stimulates the pressure points around the neck area, thereby reducing headaches and the like. *'Uraraka Leg': This equipment's design was to break her fall from elevation. The sole at her toes is equipped with a shock absorbing cushion and her heel contains a reinforced spring, also to soften the shock. Relationships *Ochako's Parents *Izuku Midoriya *Tenya Iida *Katsuki Bakugo *Tsuyu Asui *Mina Ashido *Toru Hagakure *Yuga Aoyama *Gunhead *Mei Hatsume *Himiko Toga *Hinata Hyuga *Orihime Inoue *Rose *Crona Makenshi and Ragnarok Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Emitter Category:Hero Category:Uraraka Family Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:My Hero Academia Characters